Chapter XV (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
“Thomas wasn’t at the gate, and Ray fought like a wildcat. We barely made it out of there alive. He was out of his mind and still out for blood, so I told him the secret of the medallion. I figured it was a fairy tale, but at least it would keep him busy. But it was true, it was real! The medallion led us to the entrance of an ancient vault, the door was already open, and I suspected why. Thomas. Somehow I just knew. Followed the faint light through a passage constructed centuries ago, it was right then and there I made up my mind. I knew what I had to do. I had to save my brothers.” –William McCall, introduction to Chapter XV. Chapter XV of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is the final chapter in Act V: My Faith Is My Shield and in the game. Ray and William track down the Gold of Juarez, and thus Thomas and Marisa. Ray prepares to exact his revenge over Thomas's betrayal. <Chapter XIV> Story (Ray came up behind Thomas and Marisa, who stood admiring the legendary Gold of Juarez with his gun raised.) Ray: “I warned you Thomas. I told you what would happen if you stole another woman from me.” Thomas: “William?! You said he was dead!” Marisa: “That is what Juan said!” Ray: “I told you what I would do, didn’t I tell you?” Marisa: "Thomas don't, he'll kill you!" Ray: "I loved you and you lied to me, both of you! You betrayed me!" Thomas: "What do you want from me Ray?" Ray: "I want justice!" Marisa: "Oh my God!" William: "I wanted so desperately to lead my lost brothers towards light of the Lord, but I failed us all. And now my brothers are mortal enemies. Why? For What? A woman? Gold? Maybe the time for talk is over. Maybe I can show them that there is something more important that pride, and avarice and lust." (William stepped in front of Ray’s gun.) William: “I will not let you kill Thomas, Ray! Ray: “It’s none of your business!” William: “To get to him, you’ll have to get past me.” Ray: “Out of the way!”thumb|360px|link=File:Ray_Confronts_Thomas.jpg '''Thomas:' “Ray for Christ’s sake he doesn’t have a gun!” William: “You know what I’m capable of Ray. I’m a murderer too now… Just like you.” Ray: “I won’t tell you again boy, Just Listen To Me step away!” William: “I’m reaching on three. One…” Ray: “No William Listen Don’t do it.” William: “Two…” Thomas: “NOO!” William: “Three!” Marisa: "NOOOO!" (Ray shot William in the gut, he had been reaching for his bible. Ray dropped down to his knees, William’s bible landed at Colonel Barnsby’s feet.) Barnsby: “I’ve never been one to be superstitious, but maybe this gold is cursed.” Ray: “How is it you’re still breathing, Barnsby?” Barnsby: “I don’t know. That Apache Chief took his knife, cut my ties and set me free, not a word why. Wasn’t too hard to follow your trail. Must’ve been the good Lord’s will! This gold will help me restore the army of the Confederate States of America! Under my command, the south will rise again, and this time we will be VICTORIOUS! Thomas: “Colonel, you’ve lost your God damn mind.”thumb|360px|link=File:Duel_with_Barnsby.jpg Barnsby: “And I think the time has come for you two to pay the price for your cowardice and desertion.” Barnsby retreated and told his troops to kill them. Thomas told Marisa to run to the top of the spiral stairs. A trap was somehow triggered and the room began filling with sand at an alarming rate. Ray retrieved William’s bible at some point during this time. Ray and Thomas heard Marisa cry for help and followed her path up to where Barnsby and his men had captured her. Ray and Thomas killed the last of the Colonel’s soldiers, Barnsby proposed a showdown between himself and one of them. Ray said Barnsby was his, and finally succeeded in killing Colonel Jeremy Barnsby. His body dropped over the edge and was lost to the sands. Ray, Thomas and Marisa then escaped. “There were three of us in those bitter days and each of us would have braved the fires of hell for the other. No one could stand against us when we stood together. Three brothers. William… Well he was the best of us; a man of faith. He sacrificed his life, to deliver me from evil. Like the Savior himself, dying for our sins. Like Running River who spared the murderer of his own child. William wanted me to find the Lord and in his sacrifice, I did. Oh we left the gold, we knew it was cursed. I put away my guns, and dedicated my life to serving the almighty. I became the preacher, my brother William always wanted to be, and joined Thomas and Marisa in holy matrimony. William, I know you’re looking down on us, and I want you to know; your passing was not in vain, and though nothing is like it used to be, one thing remains. We are still a family.” –Ray McCall, epilogue of ''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. '' Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *William McCall *Marisa *Jeremy Barnsby Weapons *Gatling Gun - One of Barnsby's renegades carries it, it can be picked up by Ray. Secrets Achievements *Ray's Story (30g) - Finish every chapter playing as Ray. *Thomas' Story (30g) - Finish every chapter playing as Thomas. *Crowbait (40g) - Finish the game on at least easy difficulty. *Between Hay and Grass (40g) - Finish the game on at least medium difficulty. *Curly Wolf (40g) - Finish the game on hard difficulty. *Old West Legend (40g) - Finish the game on very hard difficulty. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters